


Damsel in Distress

by CaptainZ



Series: Domination and submission [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bdsm element, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sandor, Dungeon Master!Bronn, F/M, Fingering, Possessive/Protective!Sandor, Sadistic!Joffrey, Slapping, dubcon, graphic mention of sex dungeon, repetative orgasms, sub!Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainZ/pseuds/CaptainZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is forced to join Joffrey on a trip to a sex dungeon where she is rescued by her Not-a-Knight in shining leather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is kind of a companion to my vampire!Sansa piece where now Sansa and Sandor both get to be Dom(mes). I write this as a virgin with no personal experience in bdsm but plenty of research to know that this is not consensual at first. Please realize that to do bdsm you have to really trust your partner and establish boundaries before you 'play'. Do not put up with abuse! If you feel unsafe or don't trust your partner, you have every right to call it off and get the hell out of there.This is just a story, so please know that it may be triggering and you have every right to skip out on it. Thank you and enjoy!

She didn’t know if she was going to live or die in the place Joffrey was taking her. Sansa was being dragged halfway across the city to a dungeon according to one of Joffrey’s bodyguards. A dungeon under a bar apparently. 

 

After she came to live in King’s Landing for college, Sansa’s parents had been murdered and her siblings scattered around the world. Robb was tending a wife and twins at a safe house in Switzerland. Arya was apprenticing for a master spy in Russia , Bran was taken in and hidden by the Reed family in Australia, and Rickon was taken in by a war veteran in Newfoundland. 

 

Sansa was never going to be rescued and resigned herself to the fact that one day Joffrey would go too far and kill her. That day seemed to be today by the look of sickening glee Joffrey was giving her on the whole ride over to the dungeon he had talked about in whispers for the past few weeks. Whenever she would ask about it, he would answer, “It’s a surprise!”

 

They exited the caravan of big black SUV’s and entered into the Blackwater Bar and Pub. It was her, Joffrey, and three of his most trusted bodyguards that entered the smoke stained faithful recreation of an Irish pub in the middle of King’s Landing. 

 

Her eyes immediately found a cheerful man behind the bar who frowned as soon as he caught sight of Joffrey. “So you’re the one who called about my hobby then I take it?”

 

“Yes, yes, we will pay for the whole night and extra for your discretion. My lady here needs to be taught how to behave properly. She seems to have forgotten all the things her governess had taught her.” Sansa cringed as he pulled her close to his side and whispered the last bit into her ear.

 

“Yeah, well, come this way then.” The man seemed unsure about Sansa’s willingness to go along with whatever they were going to do to her. He looked at her and gave her a gesture like he was going to find a way to get her out of this mess.

 

She gave him a subtle nod and followed him and Joffrey into the back of the pub. They walked down a spiral staircase into a long, dimly lit hallway that ended in a big steel door.

 

_This is it…This is where I die…_ Sansa shuddered at the thought of her body lying lifeless on the cold concrete floor. _With any luck, Joffrey will make it a mercifully quick death._

 

The man opened the big steel door and they entered into a massive room with several stations of what looked like…. Sex toys? There was places you could suspend people from the ceiling or the wall, another place had a table covered in whips, riding crops, blindfolds, masks, gags, and feathered instruments. Another table was equipped with dildos and plugs of every shape and size. There were also chairs and tables to be strapped to. Finally, Sansa noticed several doors leading off of the main room into probably private rooms.

 

The one thing that mainly scared Sansa about this place was that Joffrey’s party wasn’t the only one there. There were several men and women already there, screaming with pleasure at the various stations or being the ones to inflict pain. Most were naked or had little clothing on and most wore some sort of disguise.

 

One woman was suspended upside-down being whipped by one man and forced to give a blowjob to another. A man was being fucked by a milking machine and another man behind him. Another man was watching a woman getting flogged by another man. And in the far corner, there looked to be an orgy going on.

 

Sansa was shaking in her heels when she finally realized where she was: this was a sex dungeon. A place where punishment coincided with pleasure and there were little to no boundaries to people’s sexual fantasies. 

 

Margaery had talked about her visit to one and how she had never come so hard in her life. Sansa had no wish to be here as her fantasies were of a strong, gentle man who had infinite patience for her vanilla sex fantasies. That dream man was the exact opposite of Joffrey, who now wanted to reenact his violent sex fantasies on her.

 

Sansa waited for Joffrey and his bodyguards to rip her clothes off and strap her somewhere to be whipped, but the man who escorted them there got to her first.

 

“Hound! I have a pretty little redheaded bird here for you! She needs some of your re-educational skills to become a lady again for her _boy_ here!” Their host had yelled to a massive giant of a man with a leather mask in the shape of a dog’s snarling head who was sitting on a couch observing a woman getting flogged against a wall. 

 

The snarling dog’s head turned in their direction and the man stood to walk over to them. He was at least seven feet tall, with scars and thick black hair on his body. He wore no shirt, but leather pants and thick black boots that came up to his shins. When he finally was close enough, Sansa could see expressive grey eyes looking at her through the eyes of the dog mask.

 

“She needs to be taught a lesson, eh? She looks too meek to have done anything wrong.”

 

“Yes, well, she needs to be punished like the little bitch that she is. She’s disobedient, cries all the time, and she bores me to tears. Maybe if I can torture some spunk into her, she might be better behaved.” Joffrey was a sniveling little prick who looked at her like a disgusting piece of meat. Sansa felt that she would rather die than spend another minute with him.

 

The Hound circled Sansa and gave her an appraising look. He finally stood directly in front of her and gently lifted her chin up to meet his eyes. His eyes told her, ‘I won’t hurt you, Little Bird. I’ll get you to safety. Trust me.’ 

 

“She’s a good-looking little bitch. It’s a shame she was behaving so badly.”

 

Joffrey’s host came up to whisper in the Hound’s ear and the grey eyes widened before they flicked to Sansa first and then finally settled on Joffrey. 

 

“Boy, I’ll make a bet with you. If I can make your little bitch here come fifteen times in half an hour, she becomes my property. When she becomes my property you’re not allowed to touch her, look at her, or speak to her again. She moves in with me and you never have to deal with her.”

 

Sansa’s eyes widened and she shivered at the thought of being bedded by a man his size. _Surely he’ll break me in half!_ She remember the promise in his eyes, but it wasn’t enough to quell the fear in her gut.

 

“And if I lose, you not only get to keep the little bitch, but I’ll let you decide my fate. You can beat me, sodomize me, or kill me, doesn’t matter.”

 

Joffrey squealed in delight at this wager. “Deal! If you can make her come 15 times in half an hour, she’s yours, but if you fail, you’re mine!”

 

The Hound shook the boy’s hand, but looked like he was restraining himself from breaking it. The Hound looked over at her and she gave him a small nod in return. He yanked her roughly to him and ripped her little blue dress from neckline to bottom hem in one smooth motion. Without her dress, she was in her panties, lacy bra, and heels. She made to cover herself, but he yanked her bra off and ripped the panties from her legs.

 

“Come now, little bitch and get your punishment. You’ve been very bad.” The Hound fondled her breasts and caressed her face roughly. Sansa cried out at the invasion. “No crying, little bitch… I hate it when you cry.” 

 

He yanked her closer to him and brought the snout of his mask close to her ear. “You’ll be mine soon. Remember that when I have my way with you.”

 

Sansa’s humiliation was almost complete when Joffrey laughed at the state of his plaything. “Perfect! This is perfect!”

 

The Hound picked her up over his shoulder and finally yanked her heels off. He marched Sansa over to a short table with a narrow leather pad running down the top length of it. It had two parallel bars extending from the sides and cuffs bolted to the top surface.

 

The Hound roughly set her down on the pad and pulled her so that her wrists could be clipped into the cuffs and her legs were strapped to the bars. The full effect had her on her back with her wrists bolted down on either side of her head and her legs spread apart, but her knees bent to keep her compact and controlled.

 

“You’ll get no gag, no nipple clamps, and no blindfold. I want you to see what I’m going to do to you and I want you to scream and babble as much as you want. I don’t want you distracted either. The only thing I need you to do is count out the orgasms you have. You must thank me for every orgasm with ‘Thank you, Hound’. You must address me as Hound, always, Little Bird. Is that understood?” The Hound’s voice alone had her wet and her nipples hard.

 

“Yes…Hound.” Sansa whispered.

 

“What was that?” The Hound demanded. He slapped her against her breasts and ass.

 

“Yes, Hound!” 

 

“Good girl.”

 

Joffrey had sat down at one of the nearby couches with his entourage to watch the Hound ‘punish’ Sansa into submission.

 

The Hound began by putting on some surgical gloves and taking some oil and running it all running it all over her thighs, pussy and into her curls and lower stomach. Within a matter of moments he started the timer and began quickly running his fingers along her slit and circling her nub.

 

Sansa was panting and sweating when her first orgasm hit two minutes in, “One. Thank you, Hound.”

 

“Good girl, now I want to feel how tight that little slit of yours is.” With that, The Hound stuck two fingers in and pumped them in and out. She clenched around his fingers seconds later.

 

“Two! Thank you, Hound.”

 

He kept up with the pumping until she squirted all over his hands and the table, “Three. Thank you, Hound! Did I just pee?”

 

The Hound chuckled at her innocence and replied, “No, Little Bird, that was just you telling me you really liked what I was doing.”

 

The Hound removed his fingers and rubbed up and down her slit until, “Four! Thank you, Hound!”

 

The Hound used his fingers several more times and by then they had gotten to the three quarter mark time-wise. “Nine. Thank you, Hound!” Sansa was soaked in sweat and her own arousal and the table, the floor and the Hound’s hand were coated in her essence.

 

“Now it’s time to bring in the big guns…” The Hound retrieved a vibrator from a nearby table and turned it on. At first feeling, Sansa’s pussy exploded into an orgasm. “Ten! Thank you, Hound!” This was her first time with any sort of sex toy and Sansa knew this wouldn’t be the last. The vibrator felt so good that Sansa’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she babbled uncontrollably.

 

With a combination of fingers and vibrator, the Hound managed to squeeze four more orgasms out of her before they were on the last two minutes of the time allotted.

 

“One more, Little Bird! One more, come on!”

 

“I can’t…. uhh! I can’t!” Sansa was on the last bit of her strength when the Hound kept pushing to get another orgasm out of her. This was one of the hardest things she’d ever had to endure. The agonizing feeling between pain and pleasure. The Hound slapped her breasts again and she yelped and pumped her hips faster against the vibrator.

 

“You’re both mine!” Joffrey was ecstatic.

 

It was the last minute when Sansa reached her final peak and screamed, “Fifteen! Thank you, Hound!”

 

The Hound sighed in relief and Sansa entered a catatonic state when the last of her orgasm washed over her. She looked to see Joffrey red in the face and being escorted out of the dungeon by huge bouncers that weren’t there a minute ago.

 

“You’re safe now, Little Bird. I’ll take good care of you.” The Hound’s eyes softened as he unbolted her and untied her. The host that had brought the Hound to her, brought him a blanket to wrap her in and gave her a warm smile.

 

“I’ll make sure that little fuck doesn’t come anywhere near this place. This dungeon is reserved for people who respect each other and just like crazy consensual sex. I’m sorry we weren’t able to get your consent, little lady, but we needed a plan to get rid of your boyfriend.”

 

Sansa was infinitely grateful for what they had done. “Thank you for saving me. He held me prisoner for years and you saved me! I’m forever in both of your debts.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. I’m just glad you’re safe. The Hound here is our most respectful dungeon master and he’ll take good care of you.”

 

The Hound gingerly picked her up and cocooned her into the blanket. “Room 4 is ready for aftercare when you are, Hound.”

 

“Thank you, Bronn.”

 

The Hound carried her through one of the side doors into a nicely appointed bedroom with a kingsized mattress and fourposter bed. A large flatscreen was on the opposite wall to the bed and there was a mini-fridge and a table covered in all kinds of treats.

 

“What I’m going to do now is called aftercare, Little Bird. You did your part by letting me do all that to you back there and now I get to pamper you. Sometimes people are really rough on each other here and they have to have some downtime afterwards to cuddle and eat and bond. You more that earned your aftercare.”

 

The Hound placed her gently onto the bed and brought a basin and wash cloth over to clean her. Sansa laid limp at his gentle ministrations, “Will I ever see your face?”

 

The Hound stiffened as he finished cleaning her, “If you want, Little Bird…”

 

“Please, Hound, tell me your real name and show me your face.” The Hound sighed and removed his mask. The burns to his face were gruesome, but Sansa didn’t flinch and looked him right in the eye. She reached up and caressed the burns and the Hound leaned into her touch.

 

“What is your name?”

 

“Sandor. Sandor Clegane.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Sandor. My name is Sansa Stark.”

 

Sandor looked into her eyes and found some things there that he thought he would never see in his lifetime: admiration, affection, and compassion. He fell for her in that instant. He brought his hand up to her face and tipped it back so that he could place his ruined lips on her’s and claim them in a kiss. She surrendered to him and he knew that she belonged to him now.

 

“I meant what I said with that bet, Little Bird. You’re mine now and you’ll live with me and that boy will never hurt you again. I’ll kill him if he does.”

 

“Thank you, Sandor, thank you for everything.” She kissed him again ardently.

 

Sandor gathered some food and water and brought them to the bed. He climbed in and cuddled Sansa to his chest. She ran her hand aimlessly through his chest hair and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

 

Sandor found the remote and turned it to a nature channel with a special on wolves playing. He fed her choice morsels as they watched a beautiful grey and brown wolf with yellow eyes take down an elk on the television. “Oh, Sandor, I’m so glad I’m yours now.”

 

“Me too, Little Bird, me too.”

 


End file.
